custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Brother, BJ (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Baby Bop's Brother, BJ '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on October 7, 1993. Plot Barney and Baby Bop introduce a new dino friend. His name is BJ, and he just so happens to be Baby Bop's older brother. Barney and Baby Bop introduce him to the kids, and they welcome him with open arms. BJ then shows them some of his favorite games to play. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) (debut) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Having Fun Song # Ring Around the Rosie # A Silly Hat # My Yellow Blankey # BJ's Song # The Exercise Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # The Basketball Song # The Barney Bag # I Am a Fine Musician # The Airplane Song # Johnny Works with One Hammer # The Friendship Song # My Family's Just Right For Me # I'm Glad I Have a Brother # The Sister Song # Everyone is Special # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "I Can Do That!" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "I Can Do That!" is used. * The BJ costume from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. * The version of "If You're Happy and You Know It" uses the same musical arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3", expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement, with * The version of "The Having Fun Song" * The version of "Ring Around the Rosie" * The version of "A Silly Hat" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Grown-Ups for a Day!". * The version of "My Yellow Blankey" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!". * The version of "BJ's Song" * The version of "The Exercise Song" * The version of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" * The version of "The Basketball Song" * The version of "The Barney Bag" * The version of "I Am a Fine Musician" * The version of "The Airplane Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" * The version of "Johnny Works with One Hammer" * The version of "The Friendship Song" * The version of "My Family's Just Right for Me" * The version of "I'm Glad I Have a Brother" * The version of "The Sister Song" * The version of "Everyone is Special" * I Can Do That!'s I Love You uses the same vocals from "Look at Me, I'm 3!". * Antonio wears the same * Derek wears the same * Michael wears the same * Tina wears the same * Luci wears the same * Kathy wears the same * Marion wears the same * Dominic wears the same * This is the first appearance of BJ. * This is the last time to feature Baby Bop at the age of 2 years old, and the only time BJ makes an on-screen appearance with a 2 year old Baby Bop. Beginning with "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (October 8, 1993), Baby Bop becomes 3 years old. * Production for this video took place in May 1993. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", )